


Больше ничего

by perseveration



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто sex on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больше ничего

Они лежали рядом на мягком белом песке. Далеко-далеко вверху переливалось всеми оттенками синего бездонное небо, обрамленное в кривой овал, образованный истерзанными стенами грота. Только песок, камень и небо. И непрерывный шопот прибоя - то тише, то громче, то быстрее, то медленней.

Усталость брала свое, и Уиллу уже начало казаться, что ничего больше не осталось на свете - только этот затерянный грот, теплый песок под ним, яркое синее небо в вышине и мужчина, чья грудь вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания слева от него. Скоро в висках перестало стучать, они оба отдышались и некоторое время просто лежали, прислушиваясь к своеобразной тишине этого места - приглушенный звук прибоя отражался от округлых стен и множился, бесконечно вторя сам себе.

Внезапно Джек резко сел, упер руки в боки и, оглядываясь, бодро заговорил:  
\- Ладно, хватит валяться. А ну давай быстро мыться и пойдем искать остальных. Торопиться нам хоть и некуда, но разлеживаться тоже не годится.  
Он встал на ноги и начал раздеваться, быстрыми неловкими движениями развязывая узлы и легко и проворно сбрасывая с себя одежду. Наконец он снял с себя все и видя, что Уилл не торопится, повернулся к нему и пристально глядя в лицо насмешливым взглядом, сказал:  
\- Хватит пялиться, кроссафчег! Ждать тебя не буду, так и знай. Так что быстро снимай с себя вещички и иди чистить перышки, - слегка покачнувшись, развернулся на носках и своей странной походкой уверенно направился к воде. - Ангелочек, блядь... - донесся до ушей Уилла его тихий сварливый голос.

Этого вынужденный пират уже не стерпел. Он вскочил на ноги и принялся раздеваться, резко и порывисто скидывая с себя вещь за вещью. Более-менее аккуратно сложив одежду на песке, он быстрым шагом устремился вслед за Джеком, который уже вовсю тер себя какой-то непонятного вида тряпкой, стоя по пояс с воде.  
Уилл подошел и встал рядом, кидая на погруженного в свое занятие Капитана гневные взгляды, и принялся с силой тереть грязную кожу рукой.  
\- Эй! Может, подождешь пока я тебе тряпку отдам - ей-то все-таки сподручнее. А пока отмокни... - не отрываясь от своего занятия внезапно обратился к нему Джек.  
Уилл только отвернулся, досадливо морщаясь и бурно выпуская из груди воздух - как же он ненавидел этот родительский тон! Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону, старательно...

\- Может, тебе спинку потереть? - вкрадчивый голос Джека впился в ухо, больно обжигая дыханием кожу.  
Уилл словно окаменел, в один миг все отхлынуло куда-то далеко-далеко, если вообще осталось существовать. Он и не собирался - не мог - отвечать, а пальцы мужчины уже гладили кожу его шеи, игриво сбегая от затылка то на одно, то на другое плечо. Он словно испытывал его - сколько Уилл позволит этому продолжаться. Но тот не шелохнулся - не отстранялся, но и не делал никакого движения навстречу. И потому Джек решился сделать следующий шаг.  
Закидывая тряпку себе на плечо, он обеими руками обхватил Уилла за талию и быстро развернул лицом к себе. Губы юноши оказались полуоткрытыми, с них сорвался вскрик удивления, руки непроизвольно легли мужчине на плечи и в тот же миг он сам поцеловал его, оплетая руками его шею, зарываясь пальцами в тяжелые мокрые волосы, прижимаясь а нему всем телом.

Джек с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, ловко проникая ему в рот языком, заставляя молодого пирата застонать и затягивая поцелуй до головокружения. Уилл никогда еще не переживал такого, его ноги предательски подкосились, и он вынужден был вцепиться в плечи мужчины, едва ли не повисая на нем. А Джек не спешил разрывать поцелуй, поддерживая юношу и все теснее притягивая его к себе.  
Их возбудженные члены, их обнаженные животы и груди, их горячие соленые губы соприкасались, и по мере того, как в легких оставалось все меньше воздуха, набегающие одна за другой волны все стерли, все унесли с собою - границы их существ, законы этого мира, сам этот бесстыдно человеческий мир.

Что было дальше, Уилл помнил весьма смутно - все смешалось словно в гигантском хрустальном калейдоскопе.  
Джек тер его своей тряпкой, "проверяя" чистоту каждого участка тела губами и языком, он то прижимал его к себе, вновь и вновь давая почувствовать обжигающую жажду своего возбуждения, то весело смеялся, едва прикасаясь к нему не столько губами, сколько кончиками усов. Сам же Уилл то тянулся к нему, жадно желая ощутить его неукротимую мужскую силу, то безуспешно пытался сдерживать себя, когда на границах сознания начинал смутно маячить томный призрак запрета.

А потом - или это уже было? - они двигались к берегу, не прекращая поцелуев, не разрывая объятий, и Джек то тянул его к себе, заставляя распластываться на своем мокром смуглом теле, то толкал к берегу, порой так сильно, что Уиллу приходилось изо всех сил впиваться пальцами в его кожу, причиняя боль и оставляя на ней красные следы.

А потом Джек уверенным, выверенным и годами отточенным взмахом расстелил на песке свой грязный, потрепанный солеными ветрами камзол и осторожно, словно драгоценный трофей, опустил на него Уилла. Его руки были везде, его губы следами отмеряли его кожу, забывая горячее дыхание в самых потайных, самых сокровенных местах. Уилл судорожно водил пальцами по спине, по плечам ласкавшего его мужчины, не отдавая себе отчета даже в этих, робких и неумелых, ответных ласках - так сильно был он погружен в свои собственные ощущения, неведомые доселе, такие приятные, такие естественные и удивительные. Его стоны становились все громче, все глубже, Джек вторил ему, и грот наполнился какофонией страсти, сплетенной из многократно отраженных камнем стен звуков.

А потом его тело пронзила острая резкая боль, и из груди юноши вырвался полный страдания крик. Но он не оттолкнул Джека - казалось, он и не понимал, что причиной боли был он - а лишь сильнее вцепился в мускулистые плечи, прижимаяясь к нему. Он так и лежал на спине, а мужчина нависал над ним, срываясь с синей высоты бездонного неба, проталкиваясь все глубже, туда, где не бывал прежде никто и куда уводила влажная дорожка свежей крови. Боль все не отпускала, Джек, не в силах справиться с собой, двигался все резче, все быстрее у него внутри, с губ Уилла срывались уже не стоны, а крики, но он так и не отпустил своего невольного мучителя, лишь шире раскрываясь тому навстречу.

Яркая вспышка уничтожила все вокруг, сознание его отключилось и последний отчаянный крик ударился в стены грота. От боли, новости и чрезмерной силы своих ощущений Уилл потерял сознание, а когда пришел в себя, его ласково, но от этого ничуть не менее настойчиво дергал за кончик носа Джек Воробей, одетый и отстраннено улыбающийся чему-то своему. Тем не менее, стоило юноше приоткрыть глаза, как его темный взгляд мгновенно сконцентрировался на нем, на губах заиграла игривая усмешка, и он насмешливо произнес:  
\- Ну вот, теперь ты тоже можешь всем говорить, что потерял девственность с Капитаном Воробьем, - и нежно потрепал по щеке.  
\- Ага, - оттолкнул его руку покрасневший, как рак, Уилл, - так мне все и поверят.

Он вскочил и, нервно стряхивая на ходу с ног песок, направился к кромке прибоя.  
\- Поверят, поверят, - едва слышно проговорил сам себе Джек, поигрывая спутанным локоном волос, а потом опустил глаза на свой камзол и разразился руганью. - Чертов сосунок - испортить ТАКУЮ вещь! Он же был почти новый! Черт тебя дери, и что ты мне прикажешь теперь с этим делать?! - он поднял и потряс перед собой несчастный камзол, на одной из пол которого красноречиво растеклось темное пятно. - Вот черт! Вот блядь! - Не обращая никакого внимания на вконец смущенного Уилла, Джек широким шагом направился к воде, бросил волнам злополучный камзол, закатал штаны и рьяно набросился на него, изо всех сил оттирая руками пятно.

Уилл мылся молча, не в силах думать и осмыслять то, что между ними произошло. Он был благодарен Джеку за все: за ласки, за секс, за его уверенность и бесшабашность, горячие капли которой - он знал - пролились теперь и в него, даже за его теперешнее поведение, когда он явно не требовал от него ничего. Выкупавшись, Уилл тихо направился обратно к берегу.

Его мускулистое стройное тело словно переливалось в солнечном свете. Раскаленный диск светила уже начал клониться к горизонту, окрашивая все вокруг в свои цвета, так что кожа юноши казалась смуглее. Но Джек знал ее истинный цвет, знал ее жемчужное свечение везде - особенно в самых потаенных местах. Он выпрямился, оставляя наконец свой камзол, и с улыбкой провожал глазами грациозно двигавшегося по воде молодого пирата, с наслаждением разглядвая его: ни единого глубокого шрама, ни грамма лишнего жира, только великолепная кожа и ходящие под ней твердые мускулы, рельефная обнаженная грудь со светлыми сосками, узкие берда, великолепный, совершенной формы член...  
\- Даа, щенок, что-то я лоханулся, - задумчиво пробормотал Джек, плотоядно улыбаясь и провожая взглядом его прекрасный упругий зад, - в следующий раз надо будет заняться им поплотнее...  
Он рассмеялся сам себе, чем заставил юношу удивленно обернуться, и размахивая мокрым камзолом бодро двинулся следом за ним.


End file.
